Heat
by No Name 3rd
Summary: He just wanted to see her, that was it! My first attempt! be kind! Rated for lingo!


No Name: And it begins!

Trowa: just don't forget to write about me!

No Name: I wont! ^.^

Heat

Riza wrapped her arms around her frame. The cold air in her small apartment was something she was accustomed to, but tonight, it just seemed colder. Not even the heat from her fuzzy little companion Hayate could solve the problem. She shivered slightly and the mutt whined and looked up at her. She was busy cleaning her guns, and didn't notice him. "Damn, can it be any colder!" She hissed as she wiggled in her seat to try and generate heat. She shivered again. "Hate this place." She mumbled, getting up.

She looked at the thermostat. "Fuck you..." She hissed at it. "Damn lies!" Hayate barked at her. "There is no way I'm taking you out right now! its cold...and whats worse, its raining!" Hayata wagged his little curly tail. She smiled and knelt by him. "Good boy." She said, petting his head. She stood and tapped the thermostat. "Hate you..." She went back to her table, and began to clean her guns again. Menial work, for a menial day. Hayate let out a bark. "I said no!" She barked back. He barked again, this time it was more urgent.

She gave in, and went to the door. Hayate was at her heels, Yapping and jumping. "I hear you, hold on!" She reached down, and leashed him, Then opened the door, only to be taken by surprise. There stood Mustang, soaked to the bone, and half asleep, or so it seemed. "SIR! Are you drunk!" She snapped, dropping Hayate's leash. He shook his head slowly. She grabbed on to his wet sleeve and drug him into the apartment, and slammed the door. "are you hurt, Sir?" He shook his head slowly. "Useless!" She snapped. He shot her a look, and opened his mouth to protest, instead, he began to choke.

"Thank you..." He said softly. his head was covered with a towel, She was drying off his hair. She said nothing as she preformed her task, with loving precision. He was no longer wet as far as clothing went. She always kept a pair of his outfits in her dressing room. He had on PJ's. Blue button up, and Blue pants. "What were you doing out there?" She asked, pulling the towel off his head. His cheeks were red, to match his eyes. "I was coming over here...and it started raining..." He sneezed. She rolled her eyes. "Oh great! Get it all over me why don't you!" She reached over and pulled on some toilet tissue. "Here..."

She let him stay, like always when he showed up in the middle of the night. Colonel Insomniac. He slept in her bed, she ended up on the sofa, unable to deal with his snoring, and coughing. But could it be, Colonel Roy Mustang...was coming down with a cold? The Colonel Mustang! The flame Alchemist, with the sniffles? How could this be!

Riza poured herself a forgiving cup of joe, and grabbed up the paper. What a night. Time to re-group and let the caffeine do it's job. She was knee deep in an interesting article about Amestris's water supply, when she heard a weak voice, call out to her. She slammed the paper down, and stormed into her room. Hayate was sitting on Roy's chest, wagging his tail, and licking the Colonel in the mouth. "Shoo!" She snapped, and the dog took off. She sat on the edge of her bed, and looked on at the face of pure pity. Roy was pail, red cheeked, runny nose...the works. "Oh.. Colonel..." She pulled the covers up to his chin. "Cant say I told you so, because I never did...I can, however, say...serves you right."

He stuck out that pretty little bottom lip. She shook her head, "You're an adult..." She said. "Act like one." His bottom lip quivered, and she sighed. "Ok, ok...you're so pitiful." She placed a hand on his forehead. "AND HOT!" She yelped. He smiled. "I know..." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "No..I mean...Oh forget it! you need a medic." She said, leaving the room. He called out to her, before she shut the door. "Talk to me..." He said softly. She sighed, and entered the room once more, and sat at the foot of the bed.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked, adjusting some covers. He spoke, she was sure of it...but she couldn't make out what he had said. "Colonel? Sir?"

"Roy..." He mumbled. His face was half buried in the pillow. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Call me Roy." He murmured. She sat there, with that 'oh' face. "Sir...I don't think that's appropriate. For starters, you're my commanding officer..." His giggle was cut short by a coughing fit. Worry began to grow in her eyes. "Then I wont answer you." He said when he could breath. Her worry quickly turned to anger. "I see...well, then...good luck! HAYATE!" She called. The dog came running into the room, stopping at her feet, as if to say, "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Mustang looked worried. Riza smiled a wicked smile. "Get daddy..."

She shut the door, laughing so hard she could feel it in her lower belly. "That's what you get, useless!"

No Name: May do chapters!

Trowa: you do that!


End file.
